Spying and Pregnant
by PhoenixFallingFree
Summary: Artic Silver is a artic fox that is spy and lover of a black panther Pan Jackson. One night she is fighting two people that are working for a big bad crime boss that Pan and her need to take down on their Sensei's orders,but they fail Pan is captured and Artic takes three slugs and falls out a window. Nick finds Artic and calls an ambulance. There is more.


I am PhoenixFallingFree this is my first zootopia fanfiction . and just so you readers know I do not own the zootopia I do not own the zootopia movie or characters ( except my OC.) they are owned by Disney.

Artic's Pov

I run through the abandoned warehouse trying to keep up with Pan,my boyfriend,the guy that is my true love,the guy who is the father of my child or children and does not know. I look around trying to see if the bad guys are near ,but that is when it hits me hard in the side a male wolf twice my size pinning me to the ground twisting my body into a position that makes me yelp in pain,so of course I bite down hard on the wolf's paw drawing blood until the wolf's grip is not on me at all I push him off and start to run towards Pan.I call out to him " Pan!" with my heart beating and my back throbbing as I run away from the wolf that is a complete asshole of a psychopath minion,but when I reach a place where I can hide from the wolf I see Pan's silhouette fall to ground in front of a honey badger and assume that he has just been knocked out,so I quickly jump down to help Pan get away,but a certain wolf had other plans for me when three bullets embed themselves in my arm,leg,and hand and finishes what he is doing to me by pushing me out the window and that is the last thing I remember.

Nick's Pov

I can't sleep. I keep looking at the time anxious for morning to come,but still tired at the same time,so I decide to go on a walk to calm my nerves of asking Judy to be my wife for I am too skittish to even ask her out on a date although we have already been on 60 dates after stopping Bellweather,but then again foxes of this day can be hurt by one single 'No' if they don't get the other person. I open the appartment door and quietly close just in case everyone is still asleep for it is just 12:00 pm of course ,but still I don't want to be kicked out of my home for being too loud and distrubing the peace for crying out loud I should be the one saying that I am a police officer after all any way I have to be quiet as I start my walk. As I get closer to the docks near a abandoned warehouse I see a white furred animal cladded in black spread out with red on their snow like fur which makes my heart quicken as I realize that it is blood and the figure I see is a vulpes lagopus or in english artic fox ,so I run over to see what is wrong with her as I turn her over I look up to see a broken window on the third floor. I look back down at the fox to see how else she is injured to find that she has three bullets inside her body as I pull out my phone to call 911 I hear a groan come from the poor fox ,so I use my paw a shade for her moon sliver eyes as her voice creaks out of her " I wish to call my sensei before you call the medics." I shake my head as I state " I need to get you to a hospital or you'll bleed out you can call your sensei we get in the ambulance." that is when I get an icy glare from the young fox ,so to ease the silence away I dial 911 and tell them my emergency about the fox named that is what I realize I don't know the fox's name at all ,so I question " What is your name?" with that I get another icy glare she states " Artic Sliver." with that I splutter her name into to the phone. I look down to see the moon sliver eyes pained and tired looking that is when I realize I need to call Judy to tell her I found the missing kit from 12 years ago Artic Sliver the artic fox that disappeared when she was on a walk and never returned home. I pull open my phone and put in Judy's number when she answers I hear her tired voice ask " Nick? Why did you call me it is only 1:00 in the morning?" I shake my head a I ask" Judy you know of the case 12 years back about the missing artic fox kit,yes?" I hear Judy sigh " Yes,Nick." I take a deep breath and exhale excitedly " Artic Sliver,the lost kit has now been found by me terribly injured at the old abandoned warehouse near my apartment. " hear her a bunch of falling objects in the background as Judy exclaims " I'll be there in 10 minutes." I sigh when the phone does the three annoying beeps telling me that Judy has hung up her phone. That is when Artic's cracked voice " Sensei, the mission has failed we did not capture the minnions instead they captured Midnight and left me to get shot ans thrown out a window. Please bring the healing herbs to the Hospital, so anesthetics don't hurt you know the kid or kids didn't tell Midnight about." I turn to look to see how she is talking ot her Senei and see her pressing a button on her back suit as if there was a built in walkie-talkie I shake my head for that is impossible,but that is when I hear a older man's voice reply " Oh dear, Ice you mean that they got away! The wolf is the one that injured you most likely is after you still." with that I gasp,but it is covered by the sound of a police car and ambulance sirens.

Judy's POV

I see Nick kneeling in the grass next to Artic Sliver, the kit that disappeared for 12 years straight without a trace until now and injujured too from a gun and falling out a window ,so she could have more internal damage that the medics don't know about just yet. I run over to Nick to see if there is anything important that he has found out about Artic's disappearance 12 years ago,but instead I get a shocked expression showing that something must of truly surprised him such as he discovered that he is a father,but he is not a father at all and that was a bad example. I put my hand his shoulder making Nick look up at me with the shocked expression still on his face as he breaths out " Artic Sliver the lost kit has a sensei,boyfriend named Midnight,and is pregnant." I gasp with surprise that she would have people tjat took care of her without calling the police to let us know she was found ,so of course I yell at Artic " Artic Sliver! Who the hell is your Sensei and who did you fuck to get you pregnant! You disappeared for 12 years without a trace everyone thought you were dead!" I her a raspy laugh come from the artic fox in front of me and rolls her moon colored eyes and states " I was looking for cops, not someone to be my mother." I growl angerily and look at Nick for suppport ,but istead of support Nick is laughing his ass off at Artic's comment. I walk away from the two people that just pissed me off to let the medics get through to help the poor artic fox that some how got shot and fell out a building also not to mention pregnant with pups,so why she is shot is a bad sign. As the medics load her into the ambulance are sick speaks to the hippopotamus to her right " Hey,Miss- Miss Teri is it ok for me not to have anesthetics? For I am with child." I see the hippopotamus obviously named Teri open her eyes wide a she nods her head as she starts to close the door,but Nick speaks "Can I ride with her to ask questions about who she has been with for 12 years straight?" the zebra medic shurgs and answers "Sure,but ask any question that makes her uncomfortable you are ordered to shut your mouth." with that Nick hops into the ambulance and it takes off to the hospital with me right behind it.

End of chapter one.


End file.
